mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sable Eula
"...." -Sable 'Appearance' Sable looks just like your average kid. She wears a blue t-shirt with an orange stripe in the middle. Dark green shorts, as well as red sneakers. Her hair seems to be pretty short, and even has 2 large spikes on the side of her head. Her eyes are hazel colored and her hair is black. (Picture to be added) 'Backstory' When Sable was born, she did not make any sound. It was later found out that she was, well, mute. Because of this, she had a rough time growing up. In school, people would make fun of her, and she couldn't say anything back to them. She couldn't answer questions without writing them on a piece of paper and showing them to the teacher. However, this hasn't stopped her. She is still a very happy child. One day, she got into a fight with one of her bullies, he annoyed her enough that she snapped and lashed at him, since then, she has been proven to be very violent when annoyed. However, the family she had are gone. They were seperated when she was nine. She hopes they boarded the ship to Minus. Constantly losing notebooks, she struggles to communicate. She eventually made up a sort of personal hand language she teaches to her friends. This consists of certain hand jestures to indicate what she's trying to say. 'Personality' With her being a mute, it's hard to tell her personality at first. But from what you see, she seems to be a nice kid. Sure she can be a bit rude and sarcastic at times, but every one is. She is very sweet and loyal to her friends. Which makes her a very loving person. She however is a bit of a prankster, and sometimes likes to scare people. However, she is VERY VIOLENT when something threatens or hurts her, her friends, her allies, ect.., she will actually become psychopathic and try to hunt you down if have threaten or hurt her friends. She is NOT above violence, and when she is in her state where is violent, she seems to get stronger by the hate that you've given her. She will try her HARDEST 'to kill you. And when she stops, nobody knows, maybe she'll stalk you, maybe she'll hurt everyone you love, maybe she'll just try to murder you right away. She is truly, an insane little girl when you hurt her friends. 'Bio "A loving, but violent kid" Theme Song: (Artist Name - Song Name) Name: Sable Eula Nickname: (She prefers to just be called Sable) Age: 10 Status: Alive Orientation: 'Pansexual '''Home: '''None '''Race: '''Caucasian '''Species: '''Human '''Gender: '''Female '''Allies/Friends: '''None '''Powers: '''The unique ability for her strength to grow as you anger her. '''Family Members: '''Unnamed Father(Status Unknown) Unnamed Mother(Status Unknown) '''Loves: '''No one '''Likes: '''Paper, Pens, Reading, Gaming, Steak, Blueberries, Potato Chips, Sprite '''Dislikes: '''People who hurt her friends, Watermelons, The smell of bleach, Porkchops, Doritos, Pepsi 'Items 'Weapons:' Black Pocket Knife: Material: '''Black Iron '''Durability: More than you'd think. Abilities: None Category:Female Category:Child Category:Nuzlet